


A Field Trip to Stark Industries

by sarathesalmon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathesalmon/pseuds/sarathesalmon
Summary: Just your regular, everyday field trip to Stark Towers!Nobody really believes Peter when he says he has an internship with THE Tony Stark, but when he has to go on a field trip to Stark Industries, the truth comes out!





	A Field Trip to Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Loves of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Loves+of+My+Life).



> Happy Valentines Day to the Hunstlanta Squad (and to anyone else reading this)! You guys are so cool and I hope you forgive the nonsense you are about to read!
> 
> Hugs and Sparkles,  
> Sara

Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm screeching in his ear. It took several seconds of blinking and stretching to realize that he was going to be late for school. He bolted out of bed, threw on some clothes, and barely managed to grab his phone on the way out the door. Despite his best effort to leave his apartment quickly, Peter only had 5 minutes to get to school on time, but Midtown was at least 15 minutes away if peter ran the time.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Parker” his biology teacher, Mr. Harrington sneered as peter slid into his seat 10 minutes after the start of the period. The school’s morning announcements were still playing on the TV at the front of the class, and Peter let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t missed anything important, only the pledge of allegiance and the weeks lunch menu.

“Sorry, sir” Peter mumbled as he pulled out his notebook and pens, preparing for his first class that would start immediately following the short homeroom period. As the student news anchors droned on and on about the basketball team’s latest game and the upcoming robotics competition, Peter let himself take a deep breath and relax after his fast-paced and stressful morning. He had only been zoning out for a few seconds when he felt the class perk up around him.

“…. results are in from last week’s test to determine which 20 seniors will get to go on this year’s field trip” he heard Betty Brant, one of the morning news anchors, read.

“The top 20 scorers were….” And peter started listing for his name, just as every other student started listing for theirs. Ned and MJ were both listed early on, which didn’t surprise Peter in the least. They were both brilliant and were the top scorers on the academic decathlon team. Peter couldn’t even find it in himself to be surprised when Flash’s name was called. As much as he hates to admit it, despite being the biggest dick to walk the halls of midtown, Flash was pretty smart and it was no shock that he did well on the school-wide exam.

Once Betty and Jason read the 19th name on the list, Peter felt himself lose hope. There was no way the last name called would be his. He leaned back in his chair, content to tune out the rest of the announcements (and probably most of biology as well). 

“… and the last name on our list, who, for the first time in Midtown history, received a perfect score on the senior trip exam, is Peter Parker. All 20 students should report to the front office by the end of the school day to pick up their permission form. Signing off this is…”

Peter couldn’t believe his ears! He, Peter Benjamin Parker, got to go on the senior field trip! His day just went from terrible to fantastic in .2 seconds. 

\---

Peter didn’t have any free time between his morning classes, so he made plans to drop by the office before he went to the cafeteria for lunch. Ned and MJ were both in the class Peter had right before lunch, so they found themselves making their way to the front of the school together. Flash, who had been gloating all day about getting to go on the trip, was exiting the front office right as Peter and his two friends reached the door. Just as they passed by each other, flash purposely slammed peters shoulder and whispered in his ear “You better watch out, Penis Parker, or people are going to find out that your Stark internship is fake”.

Flash had been mocking Peter and his internship for years, to the point that nobody besides Ned and MJ really believed that Peter regularly worked with Mr. Stark. Peter didn’t really care what Flash said or thought, but the pushing and the name-calling really got old after a while. Peter didn’t care that flash still didn’t believe him, but he was slightly curious as to the context of Flash’s threats. Why was he bringing the Stark internship up now? Peter soon found out when he read the information on the permission sheet the secretary handed to Ned, MJ, and him. The senior class field trip would be held a week from Friday. All students attending were to meet at school 20 minutes before classes would regularly begin. The field trip would include lunch and a tour of Stark Industries at their Stark Tower location. 

The world went out of focus as Flash’s words suddenly made sense. Peter couldn’t prove he had an internship with Stark Industries. He never went to Stark Tower as his civilian self and only did actual intern things at the Stark Industries location at the Avengers Compound. In fact, the only times he ever went to Stark tower were when Mr. Stark brought him there after a serious Spider-man injury or when he needed the extra web-fluid that was kept in one of the top floor labs of the building. He only ever entered through the top floor windows and FRIDAY recognized him, so there was no need for him to have a pass. Nobody at Stark Towers would recognize him, meaning that Peter Parker was completely and utterly screwed.

\---

The day of the field trip came too quickly. Peter had tried to convince his Aunt May that he really didn’t need to go and she should let him give up his spot to someone else. After her insistence that Peter deserved some fun in his life and he had earned his spot on the coveted senior field trip, Peter finally relented and allowed May to sign the form. He made sure to keep it a secret from Mr. Stark, though. Not so much out of fear that Mr. Stark would embarrass him, but more out of concern that the man would feel obligated to take time out of his already busy schedule to come meet his class. 

Waking up earlier than normal was a struggle for Peter, but he knew he couldn’t be late today so he managed to get out of bed and get to school early for the first time, like, ever. The bus ride to the tower was pretty long, if only because of the terrible morning New York traffic, but it wasn’t the worst because he got to spend the whole time talking to his best friends. Flash was sitting too far away and the bus was too loud for any of his taunts to reach Peter, which made the ride all the more pleasant. 

The bus dropped the students off in front of the tower, much to the disdain of the cars stuck behind the bus. Students kept stopping in the doors of the bus to marvel at the tower before them. Stark Towers was a huge building. The windows were all shined and it seemed to have an endless number of floors. The chaperones and Mr. Harrington hurried the students inside the building so the tour could get started.  
“Alright, students,” Mr. Harrington began to lecture as they filed into the building, “The school expects you to be on your best behavior throughout this tour. You are all seniors I high school and I expect you to act like it. All the regular school rules apply here, as well as a couple new rules that will be explained by our tour guide. I expect you to give our guide your full and undivided attention. I am going to go check us in at the front desk and while I do I expect you to stay here and touch nothing.”

Mr. Harrington marched off toward the secretaries while the students started chattering amongst themselves.

“Do you think we’ll get to see Mr. Stark?” Ned excitedly mused. “I bet he’s really cool. Do you think the other Avengers will be here? Will I get to meet Thor? Or Captain Marvel? Or…”

“Probably not” Peter interrupted “All the avengers work over at the compound, so there’s no real reason any of them would be hanging out here.”

“Well maybe we will get to see Pepper Pots! She’s the CEO so she’s probably here right? She’s so cool.”

“I hope we get to see Pepper Pots, too” MJ said in a voice that almost sounded excited.

The friends chattered on for a couple more minutes Until Mr. Harrington returned with a younger man in a Stark Industries polo who must be their tour guide.

“Hello Midtown Science and Technology! I will be your guide for your tour of Stark Tower today. My name is Mark and I usually work in the research and development department here at Stark Industries. I have in my hands your ID badges for your tour today. This part is very important so I need you all to listen up. You will receive an ID badge with your name on it. You must wear the ID badge I give you at all times and you may only wear the ID badge with your name on it. Do not trade around badges or remove your badge at any time. Due to past security problems, it is of the upmost importance you do not lose your badge, or you will not be allowed to go anywhere in the building. Stark Industries does not allow for the reprinting of badges, so do not lose this badge and keep up with it once you leave the tour today. You might someday need it again. The badges you will be receiving today are level one badges, meaning you are visitors and must be escorted by someone with a level 4 badge or higher. Since I work in R&D, I have a level 5 badge, so if you stick with me throughout the tour, you will be fine. Now when I call your name, please come forward. Ned Leeds…”

Mark went through the names of each of Peter’s peers, handing them each a badge as they came forward. Once Mark ran out of badges, he began to give his regular tour guide speech. “As we start to go through these scanners, I need everyone to swipe their badges and-“

Flash cut Mark off “Peni- I mean Peter doesn’t have a badge! Is he not allowed in?”

The tour guide looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on Peter, the only badge-less student in the pack. “There must be some mistake” Mark mumbled. “Give me a minute to talk to reception and sort this out.”

“They probably heard about your fake internship” Flash mocked “Mr. Stark found out you’ve been lying about him and smearing his name and now he’s not going to let you in the tower.”

“That is enough” Mr. Harrington said in his best teacher voice. Peter found himself feeling a little relieved that Mr. Harrington was going to shut flash’s rumor mill down. “This is the last I want to hear about Peters fake internship. The lie has gone on long enough and I do not want to hear anyone mention it. Stark Industries does not give internships to high schoolers. I am, however, quite positive Peter’s fake internship is not the reason for the badge mix-up. That can be chalked up to clerical error, but I don’t need either of you spreading lies anymore.”

Peter was stunned. He knew most of his classmates didn’t believe he had an internship, but he was sure his teachers did. It seems Ned and MJ were the only people who actually trusted Peter. The class stood around for several more minutes, while the secretary and Mark grew more and more confused as to why the system would not allow them to print a badge for some random high school-aged kid. After some time, Mr. Harrington stalked over to the secretary to find out what was taking so long.

Peter’s advanced hearing allowed him to tune in to what Mark was telling Mr. Harrington. “I’m sorry, sir, but we are going to have to call our head of security to come sort this out. Mr. Hogan is a very busy man so it may take a few minutes.” Upon hearing this, Peter visibly relaxed. Happy would know what’s going on and would tell everyone that he wasn’t lying about his internship.

\---

By the time Happy arrived, the tour was going to be way behind schedule and the students were getting antsy. Flash’s taunts got worse and worse with each passing second and Peter was on the verge of telling Mr. Harrington that the class should just go on without him. Happy made his way over the front desk without addressing the crowd of students. He was clearly on a mission and annoyed that he had to be called down about some random kid’s security badge. The second he reached the counter, Mark and the secretary took turns explaining the situation and how every kid in the school groups badge printed just fine, but FRIDAY refuses to print a security badge for a kid named Peter Parker. 

Upon hearing Peter’s name, realization dawned on Happy’s face. “Peter Parker already has a badge,” Happy deadpanned as he made to walk away from the desk and return to his job. 

“Well then why wouldn’t he tell us he had a badge?” Mark asked, causing Happy to stop in his tracks. “If he has a badge then he knows the rules about reprinting. He would have brought it and mentioned it to me. FRIDAY also didn’t mention that he had a badge during all the times I tried to print it. Usually, she tells me.”

Happy’s brow furrowed. “Kid!” He called out to Peter, “Come over here.” Peter reached the desk quickly and Happy began his inquisition. “Did you ever come by the tower to pick up your badge?”

“N-no” Peter stuttered out “I didn’t know I had a badge here. I thought I only had one for the compound.”

Happy sighed. “Tony was SUPPOSED to tell you to come by and get you badge weeks ago but I guess he never did. I knew I should have just told you myself. Wait here a second while I go get it.” Happy went behind the front desk and disappeared into a room for a few seconds, until he returned with what Peter could only assume was his ID badge. “Here you go kid,” Happy said as he handed Peter his badge and walked away. Mr. Harrington looked stunned and a little confused, as if he were still unsure if Peter had an internship or not.

“Well” Mark said, “I guess this means we can begin our tour!” As Mark rattled on about going through security and began lining the kids up to get through the metal detectors, Peter took a second to examine his badge. Unlike the white badges his peers had, Peters was a sleek black with shiny red and gold accents. The Stark Industries logo was emblazoned along the top and below that was his name and picture. In the bottom right corner “10-All Access” was written where his classmates’ badges all said “1-Visitor”. 

The class began to file through security. Flash, of course, went first, as he had pushed his way to the front of the group. “Flash Thompson, Level One Visitor” FRIDAY called out as Flash scanned his badge and passed through the scanner. At FRIDAY’s voice, all the students jumped a little bit, except for Peter, who was used to FRIDAY speaking out of nowhere. 

“That’s just FRIDAY, the AI that runs this tower, the avenger’s compound, and, of course, the Iron Man suits. She was invented by Mr. Stark and is the highest functioning artificial intelligence ever built. She may pop us and give us some information during our tour, but only those with the higher levels of clearance are allowed to talk and interact with her.” Mark explained this as he continued to usher students through security. Because of the badge mix-up, they were way behind schedule and Mark did not want them returning to school too late, so he planned to push them through certain parts of the tour as fast as he could. Usually, he would let them marvel and chat about the AI for a few minutes, but they just did not have time for that today. 

Peter, of course, grew increasingly more stressed as he got closer and closer to the front of the line. He knew what the “10-All Access” meant on his badge and he knew what FRIDAY was going to say when he passed through that scanner. He hoped that he could convince the class that he was Mr. Stark’s personal intern and that nobody would figure out that he was actually Spider-man. 

When he reached the front and passed through the scanner, FRIDAY began her regular bit “Peter Parker, level 10, all access. Welcome, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to inform boss that you are here?”

“No, thank you, FRIDAY,” Peter mumbled. The group stared at Peter in stunned silence. It seemed that nobody believed him about his internship. 

“I apologize, Mr. Parker, but Boss has already been informed of your arrival.”

“How do you have such a high level, Peter?” Some girl Peter didn’t know the name of asked.

Before Peter could answer, FRIDAY began speaking. “You do not have the clearance or authority to question Mr. Parker.”

Peter just shrugged at the girl and let the class talk amongst themselves. It was easier to leave it a mystery over them guessing that he was Spider-man. Peter chat with Ned and MJ while the rest of the visitors passed through security. Once everyone was finally through, Mark began explaining the different places they would visit them on the tour and then launched into a brief history of Stark Industries. As he was saying all this, he began herding the students toward the Stark Industries/Avengers Museum.

“We are now entering the Stark Industries and Avengers Museum. I will let you have about 45 minutes to explore and learn, and then I expect you all to meet me back here at the front of this room.” At Marks dismissal, the chatter amongst the students got louder and they all split off to look at the different exhibits, with most of them rushing off to the Avengers sections. Before Peter could pull Ned and MJ over to the exhibit on Arc Reactors, Flash grabbed Peter on the shoulder.

“Who did you pay to give you that badge, huh, Parker? You’ve got a lot of nerve trying to break the rules under Tony Starks roof.” Peter tried to walk away, but Flash’s grip tightened and his words got more venomous. “I bet you and your little friends hacked Tony Stark’s system and you’re going to be in so much trouble when I tell Mr. Stark your badge is fake and you’re pretending to be his intern.”

“Oh, Buzz off, Eugene,” MJ bit out as she removed Flash’s grip from Peter and pulled him and Ned towards an exhibit. They spend the better part of their 45 minutes avoiding Flash and looking at the exhibits as far away from his as possible. Since Flash spent most of his time in the avenger’s section, Peter and his friends spent most of their time in the Stark Industries section. It wasn’t until the last few minutes that they switched and Peter and his friends could read about their heroes. 

Peter, of course, headed straight to the Iron Man exhibit, which contained several versions of Iron Man armor and details describing each one. Peter was so enthralled with the display that he almost didn’t hear Ned whisper-yell, “dude, you gotta come see this.” Peter managed to pull himself away from the mark 15 Iron Man suit and head over to Ned, who was standing underneath a section titled Looking Out for the Little Guy. Peter could barely contain is awe. Beneath the words were his old Spiderman Suit, some prototype web-shooters, and a plaque that read “Heroes come in all shapes in sizes. Spider-man, Queen’s friendly neighborhood arachnid, is one such hero. Spider-man was crucial in the fight against the Vulture and helped turn the tides in the war against Thanos, but he always stays true to his roots. Spider-man can be found helping members of his neighborhood cross the road or helping coax cats out of trees. Spider-man looks out for little guy. Through his actions everyday he makes the world a better place.” By the time Peter was done reading the description, he was tearing up a little. He couldn’t believe that he meant so much to people. He quickly snapped out of it, though, because he knew it would be suspicious if he cried with all his classmates around. He spent some time looking through his own exhibit and wondering how Mr. Stark or whoever made this got his first suit and web-shooters. Peter read every word of every caption and plaque in the Spiderman exhibit. His favorite part was probably the Fun Facts about Spider-man list because it was CLEARLY made by Mr. Stark and included important facts such as his favorite movie is Rouge One: A Star Wars Story and he only eats sandwiches that are squished down real flat. By the time the museum portion was over and Peter was done looking at his exhibit, he was in a much better mood and had almost completely forgotten about Flash. 

Mark moved the tour group away from the museum and toward the elevator. “We will now be heading up to the Research and Development floors,” Mark said as he called for the elevator. “These floors are where scientists, engineers, and the like create, design, and implement the different technologies that we develop here at Stark Industries. I know for a fact that there’s a new Stark Phone in development, so if we’re lucky, we might get to see that before everyone else!” The group boarded the elevator and began their ascent to the R&D labs. “While we are in the lab, you may not have your phone out. Before you came here your parents or guardians signed a non-disclosure agreement for you, meaning you cannot tell anyone what you see in these labs or take any pictures. I cannot stress to you enough how serious this is. We have reached the R&D labs, so take some time to explore. Try your best not to disturb anyone working, but some of the scientist may offer to talk with you and you are welcome to find out what they are working on.”

Peter, Ned, and MJ wandered in and out of different labs watching the scientists work. After a while they stopped began talking to an engineer working on creating higher quality virtual reality goggles. She explained all the aspects of her project that she was allowed to and even let them try out one of her prototypes. Things were looking up and Peter was having a surprisingly great time. He needed to come to the tower more often. All the staff were wonderful and everything he saw in the R&D labs was exciting and new! 

As they were nearing the end of their time in the research labs, Peter and his friends heard a commotion from one of the other labs. They ran over to find out what was going on and quickly discovered that Flash had been taking pictures of some of the tech, despite the guides warnings about not doing so. There were several scientists trying to convince the boy to delete the pictures and after a while he did, but Flash clearly wasn’t happy about it. Peter knew that news of someone trying to steal SI secrets was big enough that it would make its way all the way up to Happy or maybe even Mr. Stark! That could only spell disaster for Peter once they start reviewing the footage of Flash today.

After a while, Mark corralled all the students and began leading them back toward the elevator. The class traveled downstairs to a cafeteria that was located on level 2. Mark explained that all the food in the food court was free for visitors and they were welcome to eat as much as they wanted, and BOY did Peter eat. Being a teenager made him hungry all the time. That, mixed with his enhanced metabolism, meant he was always hungry. Peter piled a plate high with fries and hamburgers and anything else he could find, then headed over to the table Ned and MJ had claimed as theirs. Peter was happily chowing down when he felt his spidey senses flair up and a body slide down into the seat next to him. Peter didn’t have to look up from his plate to know it was Flash.

“How did you do it, huh?” Flash began taking fries off Peter’s plate. “How did you fake an SI badge and convince the head of security to pretend to know you? You don’t have enough money for that! I’ve decided you’ve been blackmailing the people here. Or, maybe you’ve just been mistaken for someone else. Why would Penis Parker have a Stark Industries internship over me? It makes no sense so it must not be true.” Flash continued to ramble on about how much he despised Peter and how much better he was as he ate the rest of Peter’s fries. By the time Flash ran out of insults, Ned and MJ looked like they were on the verge of jumping over the table and punching Flash, while Peter was sliding down in his seat looking like he just wanted to disappear. Peter CLEARLY had an internship and he didn’t need Flash’s validation, but the constant insults chipped away at his soul and it hurt.

The guide returned once all the kids were done with their meals, and then announced that they were going to see one of the rooms where Stark Industries regularly gives press conferences. It made sense that the class would visit there on the tour because public relations was such a huge part of a top-tier company like SI. All the kids were excited to see the room that they saw all the time on TV. They were allowed to explore the auditorium-like space for about 15 minutes, and then Mark told them to take a seat for a special presentation. A screen descended from the ceiling above the stage and began playing what appeared to be a mini documentary about SI. The students watched clips of various Stark Industries technology and heard several different people recount the history and significance of Stark Industries. As the movie was playing, Peters enhanced ears heard some sort of commotion coming from just outside in the hallway. He could heart sounds of what sounded like a very distressed Mark and… was that Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark he was hearing? He couldn’t quite tell who was talking, but he hoped that Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts hadn’t taken time out of their day to come see him. Peter tuned out the rest of the video and by the time the last scene had faded out he had convinced himself he was hearing things because there was no way Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark were outside the doors right now.

“OK, Students,” Mark hurried onto the stage as the screen rolled back up into the ceiling. “We have a change of plans and a special surprise for you guys here today! Right outside those doors are Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, the owner and CEO of Stark Industries, respectively. They have decided they would love to talk to you guys and give a quick Q&A session. Please give a round of applause as they head up on stage!”

Peter wasn’t sure if he should jump for joy or climb under his seat. He loved seeing his mentor and he loved hanging out with Ms. Potts, but this situation was different. In this situation, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts could find out about Flash and they would know that he was hiding the fact he was being bullied. However, once Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts had taken the stage, something in their eyes and the way they looked between Peter and Flash told Peter they already knew about Flash’s bullying. 

“Hello Midtown!” Ms. Potts began. “Welcome to Stark Industries. I am Pepper Potts, the CEO, and beside me is Tony Stark, the owner of the company. We had some free time today and thought you guys might like to hear a little from us and ask a few questions. Let us begin!”

All the students jumped at the chance to ask the very famous couple some very important (and unimportant) questions. Well, all the students except Peter, who just sat in his chair looking mortified trying to figure out what his next step would be. MJ asked Pepper a question about being a female CEO of one of the largest corporations in the world, and Ned asked Tony a question about how he codes his AI’s. They were nearing the end of their Q&A time when Flash was picked to ask his question. 

“Can High Schoolers be interns here?”

“No” Tony answered curtly.

Pepper, realizing that Tony’s answer was slightly rude, elaborated by adding some information about how high schoolers couldn’t keep up with the work required by employees, so it was better for the company and for the employees to only hire college interns. As Pepper talked, Flashes face morphed into one of pure joy. He thought he had caught Parker in the act and was going to call him out in front of his classmates and the great Tony Stark. 

“Mr. Stark, sir, I think you should know that one of the students here has been pretending to have an internship with you. I don’t think it’s fair to you or your company and he is giving you a bad name by lying about you. His name is Peni- I mean Peter Parker and he’s sitting right over there. I think you should stop his lying right now!” Flash looked very pleased with himself for a couple senconds after finishing his rant, and looked even more pleased when he saw the looks of pure anger on the faces of Tony and Pepper. It was only a moment or two later that Flash realized the looks of anger weren’t directed at Peter, but at him. 

“Eugene Thompson” Mr. Stark began, keeping his voice calm and cool even though the anger was clear on his face. “I have heard what you have been saying to Peter all day long. FRIDAY keeps track of everything that happens in this tower and lets me know the second something goes wrong. The moment you took those pictures in the R&D labs, FRIDAY filtered through every action you’ve done and every word you’ve said since entering my tower today. I have every mean word you said and every false accusation you threw at Peter Parker today recorded and don’t even try to convince me it was a misunderstanding because I know what I heard. Peter Parker is the brightest student I have ever met, and is the brightest intern I will ever have.” At this, Peter’s cheeks turned bright red and he slumped down in his seat a little in attempt to escape his classmates’ gazes. “I hired Peter to be my personal intern once I found out how truly brilliant he was. You have been bullying a kid who is nothing but nice and caring and that is unacceptable.” 

Pepper walked over to Mr. Harrington, who was looking slightly pale and sick. “I assume Midtown will be taking disciplinary actions once the group returns to school ground? I would hate to have to bring this story public.”

“Y-yes ma’am” Mr. Harrington stuttered out. “I will be talking to the principle once we get back to school and we will investigate the situation.”

“Good. I also expect there will be no more problems while this school is under my roof.” Turning to Peter, Pepper continued “and Peter, honey, can you hang back after your group moves on to the next session? We need to talk to you for a bit.”

Peter mumbled a response, nodded his head, and remained shrunk down in his chair until Mark came to collect the class and his friends went on to the rest of the tour.

\---

“So, kid” Tony said after the last student had filed out of the room, “When were you going to tell us you were having problems in school? First that teacher of yours didn’t believe you and then that Flash kid called you names and said several awful things to you! If things were that bad for you, you could have told us and we could have done something about it.”

“I can handle it myself, Mr. Stark! There was no reason for me to bother you with it. Besides, I’d rather him bully me than someone else. I can take it, but someone else might not be able to!”

“I don’t care if you can handle it or not, Pete. Even though you’re Spider-man, you are still a kid. You shouldn’t have to put up with it and your school should have done something about it! I’m not mad at you but I wish you had come to me.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s fine kid, I’m just glad we are going to work this out.” Then, Mr. Stark’s voice turned from serious to joking “Now, I want you to tell me why my own intern, a kid I made a multi-million-dollar superhero suit for chose not to tell me he was coming on a tour of my company! I could have made it so much better! I could have put up embarrassing posters and made sure we showed everyone that video of you getting embarrassed when meeting Steve! It would have been perfect.”

“That’s EXACTLY why I didn’t tell you I was coming, Mr. Stark”

“Oh, hush up you two,” Pepper finally chimed in, “Peter, you should go back to your class and head back to school. Happy will be there in a couple hours to pick you up. By the way, do you want spaghetti or tacos for dinner? Rhodey is cooking so it should be pretty good!”

\---

Peter met up with his class a couple minutes before they had all finished piling back on the bus. He took his designated seat next to Ned and tried to ignore all the weird looks he was getting from his classmates. The moment he sat down MJ immediately began furiously drawing him in her crisis notebook. 

“DUDE” Ned shouted in Peter’s ear “Your like famous now. The whole school is going to know you were telling the truth!”

Peter’s face just turned redder than it already was as he braced himself to face the next few chaotic days of school. Still, he was glad he got to go on the tour. He saw so much cools stuff and got to see his favorite mentor!


End file.
